Basic hygiene requires constant cleaning or washing of the hands and fingers, particularly for those individuals who work in industrial environments and are often exposed to dirty and greasy machinery, automobiles, and the like. While a variety of different cleaning products exist and have been around for many years, a problem often encountered is the difficulty of removing dirt, grease and grime in the areas of the fingernails, knuckles and cuticles. For instance, while a typical hand wash in a sink may eliminate some of the dirt, grease and grime on the larger surfaces of the hands, such as on the palm of the hand or on the back of the hand, it is often extremely difficult to remove dirt, grease and grime at or near the fingernails, under the fingernails, and near the cuticles and knuckles.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device that can be used to aid in the removal of dirt, grease and grime, and other contaminants, on a user's fingers, and in particular, at or near the fingernail, knuckles and cuticle locations. The proposed device may include a tubular or cylindrical brush sleeve with a plurality of bristles or brushing components disposed on the interior thereof. The brush sleeve may be sized to accommodate the insertion of one or more fingers therein during operation while the bristles or brushing components contact or engage the surface of the finger(s). A bottom brush may also be included at the base or inside distal end of the brush sleeve for cleaning or engaging the tip of the finger or under the fingernail, for example. An electrically powered body or base may interconnect with the brush sleeve and rotationally move the brush sleeve around the user's finger during operation, thereby engaging the surfaces of the finger with the bristles as the brush sleeve moves.